Reunion
by awesomegirl1999
Summary: The McKinley High School is having a 5 year reunion and you're all invited! Come and see the madness that will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Ok so KeepingMySanity and I created our first fanfic together and this is it! ...well chapter one anyways...Enjoy! (and review please)**

"Kurt! You need to finish! We were supposed be Breadsticks 20 minutes ago!" Blaine said as lovingly as he could bring himself to be. He couldn't help but be on edge, because what are you expecting this night could change his life forever. He had been planning on doing this for the past two months but never found the right moment. Finally about a week ago Kurt got a letter in the mail inviting him to his 5 year high school reunion, which gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to propose. He set it up so that before the actual reunion he would have a little reunion with his family at Breadsticks. Then after they all finished dessert he would get on one knee and do what he has been dreaming to ever since his junior year in high school. Unfortunately, his well laid out plans weren't going as planned since Kurt was still getting ready even though Blaine gave him his mandatory 3 hours.

"I will come out when I look perfect. Until then my family can wait and trust me they'll want to." I snapped. I couldn't understand why Blaine was pushing me so much today. I mean we are getting to see our friends again but that didn't mean he could get all time management-y on me. Everybody knows that when I'm late for anything it's because I need to take my time looking perfect.

Five minutes later Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom looking no less than perfect as usual. He was wearing a button up, wrinkle-free, light blue shirt with ¾ sleeves and a navy blue and white pinstripe tie. It was paired with tight black skinny jeans that made Blaine turn to mush, and his infamous leather ankle boots. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his cheeks got a pink tint when Blaine surveyed him appraisingly.

Kurt smiled. "You're looking at-"

"-Perfection itself," Blaine finished for him, causing both of them to blush. "Let's get down there," he continued. "We need to show your perfection to the world."

**AN- Don't forget to review! We really want some constructive critisism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Chapter 2! YAY! Ok well since we found out that people actually read this we decided to publish this sooner! So don't forget to review!**

By the time they actually got to Breadsticks it was still pretty packed. In the back of the room Blaine spotted Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel sitting at a table chatting idly. He turned to Kurt and pointed to where they were sitting. Kurt turned his head and made and excited squeak when he saw them. He then proceeded to grab Blaine's hand and drag him to the table.

"Hello, everyone!" Kurt said as he and Blaine sat down. "You're all looking as fabulous as ever."

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said, laughing. "I think you're a little more than fashionably late this time."

"You cannot rush perfection!" Kurt said defensively as he reached for a menu. Everyone laughed and said their hello's as well. As everyone was looking over their menus, he noticed Blaine was being more on the quiet side tonight and fidgeting constantly with his tie.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous," Kurt said, straightening Blaine's tie. "It's _just_ dinner." Blaine sighed. If only it was just dinner. Then maybe he could actually relax and enjoy himself.

"Welcome to Breadsticks," said the waiter in a monotone that proved just how much he didn't want to be there. "Our specials today are Fettuccine Alfredo and the Clam Chowder. May I take your order?" Kurt speaks up first.

As Kurt was ordering, Blaine couldn't help but start wondering what would happen to him if Kurt said no. His whole life would be over. He'd been slowly working up to this moment for two months now and still was just as nervous as when he first bought the ring. _Then why did you buy the ring in the first place? _

"Shut up, brain!" Blaine mumbled with his head in his hands. Unfortunately, he realized he mumbled loud enough for the whole table to hear, including the waiter. He looked over and saw Kurt giving him a vaguely amused look.

"Blaine? You need to order," Kurt said stifling a laugh.

"Oh right! I'll have…" Blaine says as he picks the first thing he sees on the menu. "The Fettuccine Alfredo." Kurt gives him a strange look as the waiter leaves.

"Blaine you **hate** Fettuccine Alfredo," Kurt said full on laughing at him.

"Well I uh wanted to expand my taste buds?" Blaine said without much conviction. "…Yea that works! I wanted to expand my taste buds." Kurt continues his conversation with Rachel, but not before giving Blaine a look saying that he wasn't convinced.

_Nice save, Anderson. Now you just have to get through the rest of the night. _

**AN- Seriously review this. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- We are sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long time it took us to update. I had to go to Stupid Camp while KeepingMySanity got to go to the beach. I only got back yesterday and I came home with a cold so we couldn't meet up then, BUT now I'm better so we met up to update! Thank you to the people who reviewed it really helped and please keep doing it! Oh that kinda sounded wrong... what I meant was keep reviewing! We also realised that we never put in a disclaimer so here goes:**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Glee. If we did it would probably be really stupid by now.**

As dinner continued, Blaine was getting even more nervous. His hands were shaking so badly he had spilled the contents of his drink onto himself three times already. The wretched Fettuccine Alfredo sat untouched in front of him.

"What happened to expanding your taste buds?" Kurt said sarcastically, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Well my taste buds decided they didn't want to be expanded once the plate was in front of me!" Blaine said, slightly defensive. Kurt raised his eyebrow again - a gesture showing he wasn't convinced – and went back to eating, leaving Blaine to his thoughts.

_Relax, Anderson. All you have to do is ask your boyfriend (whom you have been dating for seven years) to marry you without looking like a total douche bag. That shouldn't be too hard…right? WRONG! It's gonna be the hardest thing you'll ever do in your life and right now Kurt thinks you're a total lunatic so just act normal. Although, that may be harder considering you've never really been normal. Oh god, you're a wreck. _

Blaine rejoined the real world when he heard someone shouting his name.

"!" Blaine turned to see Finn waving his hand in front of his face. "Dude, what other dimension is there inside your mind? I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!"

"Sorry," Blaine said while shaking his head. "I was just thinking. What did you need?"

"What dessert do you want?" Blaine turned and saw the waiter staring at him, probably debating whether or not Blaine was crazy.

"Ummm…I'll have…" Again he picked the first thing he saw. "The Peanut Butter Parfait." As the waiter walked away, Kurt burst out laughing.

"Blaine! You're allergic to nuts!" he said with a laugh.

"Then why are you gay?" Finn asked cracking up. The whole table gave him a quizzical look as Rachel lightly slapped his arm. "You get it? Cuz…you know…he does guys…and yea….forget it." Burt gave him the "You'd Better Shut Up" look while Kurt stifled a laugh.

"Wow, Finn," Kurt said. "Four years of college didn't change you one bit." Blaine still looked confused.

"Wait…I don't understand why it's so funny that I'm allergic to nuts." At that, everyone started laughing uncontrollably. Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear for a minute. Blaine's eyes got wide.

"Finn! You're an idiot!" he exclaimed.

"It's one of my many fine qualities," Finn countered. The waiter finally returned with their desserts. After he left, Blaine passed his food to Finn with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you _sure _you don't want these nuts?" Finn said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up and eat the freaking parfait," Blaine replied. Finn laughed and started stuffing his face as usual.

_Ok, Blaine. It's time to do this. All you have to do is get on one knee and say "Will you marry me?" It's not hard. Quick, do it now while everyone's quiet. _

Blaine fumbled to get the little black box out of his pocket. He turned to look at Kurt who was daintily eating his chocolate cake. _It's now or never. _Blaine stood up, turned to Kurt, and got on one knee.

**Haha cliffhanger! JK we know that sucks. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Ok we are sooooooooooo sorry for not updating quicker. Everything got really busy over here, but we're gonna try to do better. Please review!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Glee or Twilight.**

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his. "When I first met you that day on the staircase at Dalton, that moment was the luckiest in my life. I was so obliv-"

Blaine was suddenly cut off by Kurt jumping up from his chair and screaming.

"YES!"

"WOAH! Hold up! I have spent two months writing this speech and I even wrote it on my hand!" Blaine said while pointing to the illegible scribbles on his hand. "So, anyways," he said as Kurt calmed himself and sat. Blaine quickly looked at his hand again. "Um, yea. I was so oblivious. I even sang to a guy who looked like he just came of Twilight AND it was where he worked AND I sang him a song about, um . . . things." At this point Finn cut in with a wolf whistle.

"Oooh Blaine, getting a little somethin' somethin' from some Twilight freak." Finn said, earning glares from the whole table.

"What character was he? You know what I bet he looked like Emmett. You look like the Emmett type." Finn continued leaning forward in excitement.

Kurt gave him his infamous "Bitch please" look. "First off," Kurt started, "do I _look_ anything like Emmett to you?"

"No, you look more like an Alice," Finn said offhandedly.

"That was rhetorical! And secondly, how do you even . . . Wait a second! I lost my Twilight DVD's **and** books when I moved out. Finn! Did you seriously steal my Twilight stuff?"

"I only meant to borrow it," Finn admitted sheepishly. "But then we were separated for four years!"

"You could have just mailed it to me!" Kurt said exasperated.

"Well . . . you know, postage stamps. They're so expensive these days!"

"Hello! I'm trying to do a proposal right now!" Blaine exclaimed, still on one knee holding a little black box.

"Oh, right. Please continue," Kurt apologized, returning his attention back to Blaine.

"Kurt you are the love and light of my life and nothing could ever make me happier than for us to be together forever." He took a deep breath. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"YES!" cried Kurt tears streaming down his face. Then he jumped into Blaine's arms and kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

After a few feeble attempts from around the table to stop them; Finn stood up.

"Forget it! I'm outta here! Come on Rachel let's bounce!" At this point Blaine and Kurt broke away.

"Finn honey," Rachel said sweetly, "your stepbrother who is also one of _my_ best friends just got engaged. We will not be 'bouncing' anywhere." Her voice lost any trace of sugary sweetness.

"But, but _baby_! You're cramping my style here! I mean since when have you not been up for a dramatic exit?" Finn said exasperated.

"Since we came to an important engagement party!" Rachel said equally irritated. They continued to argue as Blaine leaned over to Kurt.

"So, better than Edward Cullen?"

**AN- Review!**


End file.
